The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing carbon nanotubes, and more particularly to methods for manufacturing isotope-doped carbon nanotubes.
Carbon nanotubes are very small tube-shaped structures essentially having a composition of a graphite sheet rolled into a tube. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties, and offer potential for various uses in electronic devices. Carbon nanotubes also feature extremely high electrical conductivity, very small diameters (much less than 100 nanometers), large aspect ratios (i.e. length/diameter ratios) (greater than 1000), and a tip-surface area near the theoretical limit (the smaller the tip-surface area, the more concentrated the electric field, and the greater the field enhancement factor). These features make carbon nanotubes ideal candidates for electron field emitters, white light sources, lithium secondary batteries, hydrogen storage cells, transistors, and cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Generally, there are three methods for manufacturing carbon nanotubes. The first method is the arc discharge method, which was first discovered and reported in an article by Sumio Iijima entitled “Helical Microtubules of Graphitic Carbon” (Nature, Vol. 354, Nov. 7, 1991, pp.56-58). The second method is the laser ablation method, which was reported in an article by T. W. Ebbesen et al. entitled “Large-scale Synthesis of Carbon Nanotubes” (Nature, Vol. 358, 1992, pp. 220). The third method is the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, which was reported in an article by W. Z. Li entitled “Large-scale Synthesis of Aligned Carbon Nanotubes” (Science, Vol. 274, 1996, pp. 1701).
Isotope labeling is a powerful tool in the study of nano-material growth mechanisms and nano-sized isotope junction synthesis. Methods of isotope labeling use reactants containing different isotopes of a special element (usually light elements such as carbon, boron, nitrogen and oxygen), which are fed in designated concentrations (pure or mixed) and sequences into a nano-material synthesis process to provide in situ isotope labeling of nano-materials.
However, the carbon nanotubes manufactured by the above-mentioned three methods are not isotope-doped, and the growth mechanisms of such carbon nanotubes cannot be readily studied.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing isotope-doped carbon nanotubes.